Divided Trust
by Charmelon
Summary: "One of the best feelings in the world is to see a smile on the face of someone you love and know that YOU put it there..." One-shot. ;P
**Hai guys! This is a one-shot, so unfortunately it will only be one chapter… However, I hope you like it! Now, on with the story!**

 **…oh wait,**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF ITS STUPENDOUS CHARACTERS!**

 **Now, begin…**

 _You know, "one of the best feelings in the world is to see a smile on the face of someone you love and know that_ _ **you**_ _put it there. That is true. Even if that person is a random stranger, because you protected them. Even though, you risked everything to get it there._

Danny narrowly avoided the ecto-shot, briskly scorching past his Snow White locks to collide with the "Nasty Burger" sign.

"Is that the best you got Skulker?! I think your losing your edge!" Danny's insult echoed throughout the crowd, Tucker and Sam mentally cheering him on.

"You can insult me all you want welp! But your pelt will adorn above my fireplace!" Everyone spectating cringed at Skulker's statement.

"Like to see you try!" With that, Danny repeatedly fired ecto-shots, narrowly missing each and every shot. Lining up behind the 'Nasty Burger' sign for cover, Danny expectantly waited for the next shot. Silence.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid welp?" Skulker became visible behind the sign where the halfa's levitating self resided, a foot from Danny's body, lifting his robotic arm so his gun almost connected with the ghost boy's piercing green eyes.

"This is where it ends for you…" Skulker's gun whined with energy as it charged for a shot. A shot fired, but the target was not what it hit. For it hit the sign… It creaked, leaning over dangerously toward the crowd from its previous damage.

Danny avoided the shot only for 'Nasty Burger' giant sign to collapse, falling to the ground below. Spectators screaming and running as the sign rapidly fell to the floor. However, two children remained, beckoned with fear; the small girl and boy stared deathly afraid of the approaching metallic object.

What was replaced of his heart in Danny's ghost form stopped, fear spread through his features as it felt like time slowed. Automatically he sprung into action and accelerated to top speed to do the only thing he could think of at that time… Catch the falling sign.

The screams of the spread out pedestrians ceased as the halfa swiftly grasped the sign merely centimetres from the children.

Skulker did not appreciate being ignored, firing a shot targeting perfectly at Danny's back, piercing a deep wound into the ghost boy. In turn, blood and ectoplasm coughed up from Danny's mouth; Sam, Tucker and Jazz screams echoing throughout the crowd.

Exasperatedly, Danny spoke as sternly as possible to the kids, "Ju-just r-r-run."

Obeying the ghost, the children fearfully sprinted towards their petrified mother.

Danny dropped the sign with a crash while tailing behind as he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Lowering slowly towards the limp body of the halfa, Skulker repeated his last attempt and raised his gun towards the ghost boy's head.

"Looks like you lose welp, no one can save you now-" Skulker was cut off…

The sound of a thermos screeched though out the spectators.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, swirling into the ghost catching contraption. A grin appeared across Jazz's face, only to be dispersed as she ran towards the halfa.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled, following behind Jazz.

Danny lifted his now conscious head to find the two children staring at him, both smiling with affection at the injured ghost. Danny's face replied with a smirk before his skull collided back down to earth.

"Di-did I w-w-win?" Danny asked tiredly to his sister and friends who were visibly glad he was okay.

Sam and Tucker replied simultaneously,

"Yes, Danny. You did…"

 **I know... It wasn't very long but I really enjoyed writing it so shut up you meanies! (XD) Please review! I love reading them and it helps seeing appreciation when I'm in a block! Thank you for reading! ;P**


End file.
